Born into Shame, Reborn into Love
by gatekeeper1987
Summary: Draco already had on failed stack up against him and the Dark Lord was not known for his second chances. All he had to do was find a muggle girl, make her fall in love with him, and bring her home to be sacrifice. Simple or so her thought


Prologue

The room was full of hooded figures, all except a lone girl who stood in the middle of them all. But, she only looked at one of them, the boy with platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes standing before her with a wand raised at her heart.

With tears threatening to spill over she whispered, "Why?" He seemed to be the only one to hear her, "Do you think I could love someone like you? Someone with a whore for a mother."

He watch as the weight of his word shot pain into her eyes, "You bastard, at least I didn't have a self-centered father…" Draco crossed the floor in three steps and slapped her across the face, "Filthy little whore how dare you speak about my father that way."

She laughed, refusing to let the tears fall, "Words spoken from your own mouth, Draco or should I say MALFOY?" she screamed. A hissing voice broke the silence, "Time to end this, Malfoy. You know what to do?"

He turned from her and walked to his father, "I give to my Dark Lord, my muggle lover to sacrifice so that he may grow stronger." He faced the girl he claimed to love, "Any last word, filth." 

This time when she met his gaze it was swimming with unshed tears, "Only one thing." He froze as his eyes narrowed on her, "What could it possible be?" She smiled slightly, "" He stiffened at her words and then raised his wand and screamed, "CONSUETUDO DENICALIS!"

A pale blue spilled from his wand and hit her in the chest. As she hit the ground, her eyes stayed opened staring, unseeingly at the ceiling. With a shaking hand her lowered his wand and he couldn't stop the memories from the past two years from flowing into his mind.

**Two Years earlier**

The smell of death and decaying flesh burned his nostrils as Draco Malfoy walked the long, narrow corridor to Lord Voldemort's private chamber. Being invited could be label as a honor, but after Draco's failed attempt on Dumbledore's life he would say it was his curse.

He enter the room with his head bowed and dropped to one knee in a respectable bow. The snake-like man before Draco, glared down at him, "Do you know why you are here, young Malfoy."

Draco slowly shook his head and spoke in a shaky voice, "No m…my L…Lord, My father just said you would like a word with me." Draco heard the chair creak as the Dark Lord stood to his feet. "I have decided against my better judgment to give you a second task."

Draco head shot up in disbelief, "A..A s…s…ssecond task, My Lord?" With an evil smirk the Dark Lord walk in front of Draco. "You didn't think you were going to get off easy did you. Having someone else do your job like a spoiled rich brat."

He said nothing, because that was all he ever was in his life. A pampered, rich boy who always got what he wanted, whether is was the latest broom or a woman. But he said nothing as the Dark Lord lurked around him as if he actually expected him to confirm it.

When the Dark Lord knew nothing would be said he continued, "I may be back in my original form, but I am not as powerful as I would like to be. My loyal follower Wormtail has come across a spell that will make me invincible."

Draco slowly stood up. "What do you need me for my Lord," he said with a steady voice. The Dark Lord's eyes shined blood red, "The spell calls for the sacrifice of a Muggle." He hesitated than meet Draco's piercing blue eyes, "A Muggle who is in love with a Pure-blood."

Draco took a step back, "You mean you want me to make a muggle fall in love with me and then bring her to be sacrifice." He shuttered at the thought of the process of making her fall in love with him. Touching her, being nice to her, and, he gagged at the thought, kissing her.

The Dark Lord saw his shutter and smirk, "I know the thought of even touching a muggle, let alone kissing her, is repulsive, but I need the girl to complete the spell." Draco tried to think of a way out of it, "What about a love potion? Give it her and make her fall in love with one of us?"

"Crucio," the Dark Lord yelled and Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain, "How dare you talk down to me, you low-life. Don't you think I haven't thought of that, the muggle has to be fully in love no potion. Fully in love."

Draco laid still as he released him from the spell, "F…forgive me my Lord, I…I didn't mean to q…question y…you my L…Lord." 

"Get out of my sight," he sneered, "You will leave for America immediately, you have two years time to complete this task." Draco was about to leave when his voice stopped him, "Oh and Malfoy, fail me again be prepared to pay the price."

With a nod Draco left the room and from there left the only home he had ever know to travel to America. 


End file.
